


II

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The second in a series of 55 word stories.





	II

_I saw you on a sidewalk once, flanked by two boys._

_I always wondered where you went after that._

_Your hair is the color of mine now._

_Despite all your pictures before, your new ones make you look like yourself._

_Your face is one I am familiar with, yet I am not familiar with you._


End file.
